Pokémon Battle of dimensions
by Neos Glider
Summary: Mucha gente a visto que personas excepcionales han viajado a dimensiones alternas, pero nunca se a escuchado la historia de un entrenador pokémon que haya viajado entre dimensiones, y aquí se los presento, su nombre es Helios Glider.
1. Prologo: El Comienzo

**Tanto pokémon como las otras series que pondré no son mías solo el personaje, si tienen sugerencia sobre que pokémon debería tener el personaje, comenten.**

 **Prólogo**.

 **El Comienzo** **.**

* * *

– Este es el mundo pokémon un lugar maravilloso donde habitan las magníficas criaturas que llamamos pokémon, los humanos y pokémon viven en armonía. Algunos tienen a los pokémon como mascotas, mientras que otros se dedican a investigar, estas impactantes criaturas, bueno y yo me dedicó a ser un entrenador pokémon, los entrenadores crían a sus pokémon, y pueden participar en una competencia, que no gusta llamarla liga pokémon, en la cual consiste en obtener las 8 medallas de los diversos gimnasios de la región, si consigues todas todas las medallas, puedes ingresar a la liga Pokémon, que está ubicada en la meseta añil de la región Kanto, ésto consiste en una competencia de un grupo de entrenadores que combaten con la intención de llegar a la final, los entrenadores que logren llegar a la final se enfrentarán en una batalla de 6 contra 6, y si logras derrotar a tu oponente eres coronado como el Campeón de dicho evento –

– Por cierto no les dije mi nombre, Me llamo Helios, el mejor entrenador del mundo, y esta es mi historia –

* * *

 **En un santuario en el cielo.**

* * *

Varios pokémon legendarios de varias regiones estaban en un tipo de catedral (el lugar por fuera era como la carta "The Sanctuary in the Sky" de yugioh) los pokémon que estaban ahí era un Lugia, Ho-oh, Celebi, Jirachi, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Dialga y Palkia estos dos últimos estaban a los lados de un pokémon muy grande su cuerpo era blanco con gris y una especie de X amarilla en la cintura que todos sabemos quien es, el pokémon que controla el espacio hablo primero – ¿dónde están lo dos dragones? – (refiriéndose a Zekrom y Reshiram).

– No quisieron venir – respondió Deoxys – !¿cómo?¡ esos malditos se creen superior a nosotros, pagarán por esto – exclamó el pokémon blanco con morado un poco molesto.

– No lo hagas Palkia, aun así sabias que ellos no vendrían ni por nada del mundo – exclamo el pokémon que controla el tiempo – mejor explica el motivo por lo que el señor Arceus convocó esta reunión –

– Está bien Dialga – expreso el pokémon llamado Palkia, para después respirar y decir – el motivo de esta reunión es por que hay problema en las dimensiones – esto último impacto a todos, que exclamaron – Que problemas hay, acaso estamos en peligro –

– Escuchen necesitó que se calmen – hablo el pokémon divino por primera vez en el santuario – Palkia necesitas ser más suave, yo continuaré te parece – a lo que el pokémon blanco con morado asintió.

– Entonces que pasa señor – comento el ave arco iris – antes Ho-oh deben saber que existen mas dimensiones, con humanos, pero, en esas dimensiones, no hay pokémon – mencionó la deidad sorprendiéndolos, no tanto por que hubiera muchas dimensiones, si no por que había unas que no existían pokémon.

– Y eso que tiene de malo – comento el pokémon verde en forma de serpiente – eso no me molesta mientras no ataquen.

– Si tienes razón, pero hace dos días fuimos a una reunión y los dioses de esas dimensiones, se estuvieron burlando en toda la reunión, mencionando que sus humanos y criaturas son mas fuertes que los de nuestra dimensión, incluso mas fuerte que nosotros los pokémon reconocidos como legendarios – comentó Palkia un poco frustrado – pero lo que hizo el señor fue malo –

– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Acaso los enfrentó? – pregunto Jirachi curioso – no algo mucho peor – dijo Palkia – no me digas que los mato – dijo Celebi un poco horrorizada.

– No !Hizo una apuesta – dijo Palkia un poco asustado, a lo que todos se comezaron a reír un poco pero Lugía analizó un poco y en lo que comento Palkia preguntó – ¿qué fue lo que apostó señor Arceus? –

– Fue que enviaría a un niño humano de diez años a dimensiones distintas para que vean que no son débiles nuestros terrícolas – comentó la deidad haciendo que todos de risa cambiara a una de preocupación, el primero en hablar fue Deoxys preguntando – y ¿qué pasara si el humano de alguna manera muere en otra dimensión que no sea esta? –

– Eliminaran esta dimensión, y todas las demás dimensiones en las que existan pokémon – comento Dialga horrorizando mas a los que estaban ahí.

– !Escuchen¡ – grito Arceus – se que están asustados, así que tenemos que preparar al niño que ira, ahora !Jirachi¡ !Celebi¡ necesitó de su ayuda – los dos pokémon se acercaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la deidad, al llegar los dos pequeños, en una pared Arceus hizo aparecer una imagen en la que estaba un chico pelinegro con cabello alborotado durmiendo y la deidad dijo – ese chico es el elegido necesito que Celebi le otorgues la percepción de cronos –

– Señor, pero si va a enviar a un entrenador no sería mejor a uno adulto, ellos tendrían mas habilidad y sobrevivirían, no les parece – pregunto blanco con azul.

– No debería ir uno experimentado, por que existen mundos donde existen asesinos, y si un adulto, ve esto, se puede contaminar de maldad, y un entrenador joven, apasionado y de buen corazón, puede resistir, – comentó el pokémon azul.

– Esta seguro señor y si el llegara a morir – pregunto la viajador en el tiempo – no va a fallar, yo se que no lo hará – respondió el dios pokémon.

Al ver la determinación de la deidad, el pequeño pokémon de planta se concentro para entregar ese poder al chico, Jirachi también sorprendido por la determinación del dio pokémon, preguntó – señor, ¿y yo qué hago? – a lo que el pokémon divino responde – Jirachi con tu poder de deseos, le entregarás la juventud eterna, entendido – el pokemon con cabeza en forma de estrella asintió y cerro, haciendo brillar la cabeza de este mismo dando señal de que fue cumplido.

* * *

 **5 Minutos Después.**

* * *

Después de terminar el trabjo con el chico Rayquaza pregunto – señor como estaremos, seguros de que ese niño se nuestra única esperanza – a lo que Arceus respondió – por que le una pondré aprueba – a lo que ahora deoxys fue el que preguntó – ¿y qué clase de prueba –

– Yo soy la prueba – menciono un pokémon flotando y sus ojos azules ( apuesto que saben quien es) – eres el pokémon creado por los humanos Mewtwo – dijo Lugia temblando conociendo la fuerza de aquel pokémon, a lo que el pokémon conocido como Mewtwo lo ignoro al verlo temblar.

– Así es, el aceptó ayudarme a ponerlo aprueba – dijo la deidad, a lo que el psiquico sólo gruño – grrrr, solo acepte por que dijiste que ese mocoso, me daría una buena pelea,

Ante esto todo se cayaron aceptando la condicion del dios pokémon ya que si el chico vencía a Mewtwo uno de los pokémon mas fuertes del mundo, tal vez tendrían una pequeña posibilidad de no ser aniquilados.

 **N/A bueno hasta aqui el prólogo perdón si esta corto o largo, pero es el primer fic que hago.** **Al final como muchos responderé comentarios que me hagan al final del capítulos hasta la proxima adios.**


	2. Empieza el Viaje

**Antes de empezar quiero especificar que la Historia, será una mezcla entre la historia de Ash y Red, ahora sí comencemos.**

 **Capitulo** **1** :

 **Empieza el Viaje.**

* * *

La región Kanto, está región es ideal para los veteranos, grandes entrenadores comenzaron su viaje en Kanto, rodeados de los grandes avances tecnológicos Silph. S.A y una gran variedad de mitos que les proponen retos en lugares inexplorados Los entrenadores de Kanto suelen ser aguerridos y competitivos, arraigados a la nostalgia de sus primeros pasos en una región que evoca la nostalgia, pero capaz de adaptarse a un mundo que avanza lleno de nuevas mecánicas

 **Pueblo Paleta.**

* * *

Pueblo Paleta, es un tranquilo pueblo entre montañas, con extensos cultivos y una que otra tienda o casa. Famoso por albergar el laboratorio Pokémon de Kanto, aquí también vive cierto joven que se convertirá en leyenda.

 **Pueblo Paleta, Casa de Helios.**

* * *

En estos momentos nos encontramos en la casa de Helios hace cumplió 10 y por ley puede obtener su primer Pokémon de manos del Profesor Oak.

En estos momentos un niño con cabello negro y alborotado se encuentra viendo se encuentra viendo una batalla entre un Gengar y un Nidorino atra ves de su televisor, de repente su madre abrió la puerta de su cuarto diciéndole un poco molesta – Helios Glider sigues despierto recuerda que mañana verás al Profesor Oak – Helios recordando ésto responde – es verdad, pero no puedo dormir de la emoción – su madre al escuchar lo Helios comentó asíntio, pero al igual que el animé la señora cambio la transmisión a un conferencia del profesor, y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo – Al terminar esto a dormir entendido – Helios asintió, y vió con atención la conferencia.

 **Al Día Siguiente.**

* * *

Mientras el dormía plácidamente su madre lo despierta gritando – ¡Helios sigues dormido, llegarás tarde al laboratorio del profesor Oak! – el pelinegro mientras abría lentamente los ojos se levanta de golpe al ver la hora en su reloj, exclamando – ¡¿Qué ya son las 10? No puede ser – se puso su ropa lo más rápido que pudo, que era (para no describirla es como la que sale en la imagen del fanfic) y salió corriendo de su casa lo más rápido que pudo, olvidando su mochila.

 **Pueblo Paleta, Laboratorio Pokémon.**

* * *

Al llegar al llegar al laboratorio que sería igual al anime, chocaría con un chico de cabello naranja, que le diría – quítate perdedor – el pelinaranja al ver a Helios, este con burla diría – pero mira a quien tenemos aquí es el pequeño Helios – el pelinegro molesto sorprendidos dice – Azúl, ya recibiste tu Pokémon – el pelinaranja ahora conocído como Azúl responde – Si el mejor de todos – Helios emocionado pregunta – enserio ¿puedo verlo? – Azúl presumiendo responde – claro que no, no quiero que le pasé nada al verte, bueno nos vemos que tengas suerte eligiendo tu Pokémon– dijo esto mientras se marchaba.

Helios molesto comentó – ese creído ya verá cuando llegue a la liga Pokémon – al terminar, el profesor Oak apareció diciendo – llegas tarde – asustado Helios voltea, y dice riendo mientras se rasca la cabeza – Es qué me quedé dormido, jajajaja – el viejo dice – No importa, ven sígueme –

Al entrar e ir a la parte superior Helios nota que lo cojines de cada tipo elemental no estaba ningún Pokémon (ésto sería como en la película yo te elijo) Helios preocupado pregunta – Profesor Oak y mi Pokémon – el viejo un poco apenado dijo – verás como te levantaste tardé todos los Pokémon ya habían sido elegidos, incluso el que tenía de reserva – Helios desilusionado pregunta – ¿Entonces empezaré mi sin un Pokémon? – el profesor pensando contesta – Bueno verás tengo otro Pokémon de reserva pero hay un gran problema con este – interrumpiendo al profesor, Helios con una sonrisa y ojos iluminados dices – No importa el problema, yo lo quiero – con un suspiro el profesor Oak responde – siendo así entonces – saca una cápsula de color rojo con blanco y dice – este es tú Pokémon – Helios al recibirlo rápidamente lo libera, dejando ver a un Pokémon raro parecido a un perro, Helios con curiosidad preguntó – profesor, como se llama esté Pokémon – el profesor Oak sin parpadear responde – se llama Riolu el Pokémon Emanacion – Helios pensando dice – Riolu eeh – después extiende su mano y dice – mucho gusto, me llamo Helios – Riolu al ver al pelinegro asiente soltando su gritó respectivo, el profesor con su mano extendida con un aparato y otras 6 cápsulas del mismo color que la anterior diciendo – ahora que se conocieron aquí tienes tu Pokédex y tus Poké Ball – Helios y Riolu salen del laboratorio acompañados del profesor.

 **Pueblo Paleta, Afuera del laboratorio.**

* * *

Al salir Helios se encontró con su mamá que tenía una mochila color negro con rojo y un dibujo de Poké Ball delante, que contenía un cambio de ropa, ¥5000 Poké, un sacó de bayas y entre otras cosas.

Helios se puso la mochila, su madre con unas cuantas lágrimas dice – por fin cumplirás tu sueño, te deseo suerte – Helios igual de feliz responde – gracias mamá, estás listo Riolu – el mencionado asintió feliz, ambos se fueron felices hacia nuevos retos.

 **Ruta 1.**

* * *

Al llegar a la ruta empezaron, Riolu empezó a atacar a todos los Pokémon salvajes que encontraba, Helios intento llamarlo pero sin resultado, hasta que cerca de una alcantilado Riolu al usar Aguanté ante un golpe karate de un Mankey haciendo que el risco se rompiera tirando a Riolu, Helios se lanzó también para intentar agarrarlo, pero cayó antes al río, después el, al caer intento buscarlo mientras buceaba pero nada, empezo sentir falta de aire pero el no quería salir hasta encontrar a Riolu hasta que por la falta de aire se terminó desmayando.

 **Mientras Tanto en la Orilla del Río.**

* * *

Aquí había una chica peli café que se encontraba pescando molesta mientras decía – hay como detesto a ese chico pelinaranja, ya verá atrapare un Pokémon muy fuerte y le daré la revancha – en ese momento la caña de pescar empezó a ser jalada cuando la chica de un jalón mientras decía – seguro es un Gyarados – al jalar la caña saco al chico pelinegro, la chica al ver al chico inconsciente dijo – y esté ¿quién es? – al acercarse el chico tosió despertándose de golpe, chocando con la castaña, y diciendo – aaah, y Riolu – la chica molesta con un moretón en la frente dice – hay idiota ya viste lo que hiciste – Helios confundido pregunta – y ¿Tu quién eres? – la chica responde – Me llamo Leaf, no cambies el tema – Helios recordando a Riolu preocupado comentó – lo siento amiga, tengo que irme – y salió ignorando a la pelicafé.

Mientras corría entre un bosque escucho un ladrido familiar, al identificarlo y dijo – ese sonido, es Riolu – el chico corriendo vio a su Pokémon herido y agotado peleando contra un Pidgey, Helios al ver que el pichón uso tornado, el pelinegro rápido saltó para salvar a Riolu evitando el ataque, asustado Riolu abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a su entrenador que decía – estás bien amigo – Riolu sorprendido asintió, Helios de su mochila sacó una baya aranja y se la dio al Pokémon Emanacion para curar lo, Riolu la comió, y con nuevas energías fue por la revancha, pero Helios de forma sería lo agarro del brazo y comentó – espera Riolu, se que te gustan mucho las batallas, pero no podrás ganar siempre si no usas una estrategia, entendido – Riolu asintió, posteriormente el Glider sacó su pokédex para ver los ataques de Riolu que eran aguanté, ataque rápido, profecía y contraataque (o contador) Helios al ver los ataques dijo – muy bien, ahora vayamos –

Al salir el pájaro se encontraba reposando en un árbol Helios al verlo dijo – Pidgey te desafiamos a una batalla – el Pidgey al escucharlo se alzó soltó una ráfaga de aire, dando a entender que acepto el reto, Helios antes de empezar comentó – recuerda Riolu, déjame la estrategia a mi de acuerdo – el Pokémon asintió – el pichón comenzó soltando un tornado, Helios al verlo ordenó – muy bien Riolu salta al árbol y usa ataqué rápido – el pequeño Pokémon asintió haciendo lo que le ordenaron...

Mientras detrás de un árbol cerca de ahí la misma chica que lo salvó lo observó diciendo – así que el niño también es entrenador, veré sus estrategias y las usaré contra Azúl –

Volviendo a la batalla Riolu saltó a uno de los árboles, y saltó de nuevo siendo impulsado por ataqué rápido, golpeando a Pidgey, mandadolo al suelo este rápidamente se levantó usando embestida, Helios confiado ordenó – usa aguanté –

Este al estar en el aire no pudo esquivarlo pero con sus manos se cubrió del ataqué pero aún así cayó al suelo la ave usó ataqué rápido, pero Helios preparado responde – lo sabía usa contrataque – Riolu recibió el ataqué pero con su mano le regresó el ataqué pero más potente estrellandolo contra un árbol y Helios rápido lanzó una Poké Ball contra el pichón y esperó unos segundos para que la Ball brillará en señal de que lo capturó, este levantó la Poké Ball y gritó – Si atrapamos un Pidgey – Riolu intento Gritar, pero al aserlo se desmayo del cansancio Helios rápido lo cargo, de repente la pelicafé salió de la nada diciendo – rápido vamos al Ciudad Verde – Helios confundido responde – tu que haces aquí – la chica evadiendo el tema dijo – olvídalo sígueme – Helios asintió – está bien gracias planta – la chica molesta dijo – me llamo Leaf –

Después de capturar a Pidgey nuestro héroe se dirige al centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde que aventuras le esperan.

Está historia continuará...

 **N/A: Hola gente esperó que estén bien solo por hoy subiré dos capítulos para no dejar muy vacía la serie, Bueno si les gustó compartanla con sus amigos, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	3. Atravesando el Bosque Verde

**Hola amigos como están en estos días voy a tratar de subir diario los capítulos debido a que está en comienzo.**

 **Capitulo** **2:**

 **Atravesando** **el Bosque Verde.**

* * *

Anteriormente nuestro héroe empezó su viaje en compañía de Riolu un Pokémon raro, al llegar a la ruta 1 los problemas lo acompañaron dando a que la personalidad del pequeño era algo energético, haciendo que cayeran de una acantilado, gracias a una chica llamada Leaf, Helios se salvó de morir ahogado, después continúo caminando en busca de su querido amigo, pero al encontrarlo vió a su Pokémon herido agotado por un Pidgey, Helios al hacerlo entender qué no puede ganar una batalla sin tener estrategia, venciendo a Pidgey con un poderoso contrataque, logró capturar a Pidgey, pero ahora Helios en compañía de Leaf se dirigen a Ciudad Verde, que aventuras le esperan.

 **Ruta 1**

* * *

Durante el camino hacia Ciudad Verde Helios y Leaf pasaron cerca de un extraño bosque en donde a lo lejos había un lago en el cuál una sombra en forma de perro gigante apareció , Helios se quedó perplejo viendo la figura que cada vez se iba Helios al verla se preguntó – ¿Qué es eso? – no pudo razonarlo ya que la castaña le hablo – Oye despierta si no nos damos prisa la salud de tu Pokémon empeorará – dicho ésto Helios continúo caminando mientras analizaba esa sombra.

 **Ciudad Verde.**

* * *

Al llegar a la ciudad nuestros amigos a la Ciudad, buscaron de forma desesperada el Centro Pokémon.

– Muy bien ¿dónde se encuentra el Centro Pokémon? – preguntó Helios con Riolu en brazos, a lo que la chica responde pensando – Lo olvidé – Helios impresionado cae al suelo, al levantarse, preocupado observa a su alrededor en busca de algún lugar, al igual que en la serie vería a una policía con cabello verde, al cuál le preguntaría – disculpe ¿sabe dónde se encuentra el centro Pokémon? – la mujer al ver al Riolu herido en brazos de Helios, inmediatamente afirmó – así que tú eres un ladrón de esa banda, verdad – Helios confundido pregunta – ¿Ladrón? ¿Banda? – el asustado lo negó con la cabeza, la peliverde – entonces explica cómo encontraste a este Pokémon – el Glider sin pestañear responde – Me lo dió el profesor Oak – la oficial analizando la respuesta preguntó – tienes una pokédex – el pelinegro sacando el dexter asiente, la enciclopedia igual que en la serie daría información sobre los entrenadores.

Aclarado esto Helios y Leaf serían acompañados con la mujer al centro Pokémon, durante el camino el Glider le pregunto a la policía – disculpe oficial, pero quiénes son esos ladrones de los que habló – la peliverde con respeto responde – porfavor llámame Jenny, en fin hace unos años surgió una banda de ladrones de la nada, que se hizo llamar el Equipo Rocket, en ese entonces no parecía un problema, pero después hubo casos de que personas que tenían Pokémon fuertes o raros, éstos les eran robados por ladrones que decían pertenecer a dicha organización, así que debemos estar alerta de cualquier cosa, bueno llegamos – al llegar ambos niños se despidieron de la Oficial, yentraron al Centro Pokémon.

 **Ciudad Verde, Centro Pokémon.**

* * *

Una vez adentro, Inmediatamente los Pokémon de Helios fueron atendidos por una chica de cabello rosa juntó a un Pokémon rosado con un huevo en la pansa,

Helios al ver al Pokémon este rápidamente lo analizó con su pokédex que describió de la siguiente manera – Chansey, el Pokémon Huevo, Chansey es un raro y evasivo Pokémon que, según dicen, trae la felicidad a aquellos que lo atrapan –

 **Después de unas horas.**

Después de esperar la enfermera salió para decir – tus Pokémon se encuentran en mejor salud, solo necesitan una buena noche de descanso – Helios como si su vida hubiera sido de vuelta este sonrió y agradeció cortésmente – Muchas gracias enfermera Joy –

 **En la noche**

Helios antes de dormir le llamo al profesor Oak para decirle que ya había llegado a Ciudad Verde.

Helios antes de colgar, observa el fondo del profesor Oak,nota una de las imágenes que se parecía al Pokémon que vió en el bosque, el pelinegro dudoso le pregunta – Profesor Oak y esa foto – el profesor al ver la foto, la toma y responde – a este es un Pokémon legendario se llama Suicune, ¿porqué la pregunta? –

Helios le explicó todos sus acontecimientos desde que salió de Pueblo Paleta, el profesor Oak al escucharlo, se impresionó un poco, pero recalcó – es posible que lo hayas visto o también que se otro Pokémon, es común que conozcas muchos Pokemon raro – Helios al colgar el teléfono, inmediata entró otra llamada la cual ya sabemos quién, era su madre y le diría lo mismo que Delia a Ash en el segundo capítulo, Al colgar nuevamente el teléfono.

Antes de dormirse, Helios pensó en lo que le dijo el profesor Oak, analizó y concluyó diciendo – ya está mi meta es ser el mejor maestro Pokémon del mundo – después se dio un golpe en la cara.

 **Al Día Siguiente.**

En cuanto el pelinegro se despertó, bajo para preguntar por sus Pokémon.

Los cuales ya lo estaban esperándolo Helios, emocionado corrió a abrazarlos y éstos fueron correspondidos, en eso la enfermera le pregunto – ¿Vas a entrar a la liga Pokémon no es cierto? – Helios asintió, a lo que la prlirosa sugirió – deberías ir al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, que se encuentra pasando el Bosque Verde, es un lugar donde podrás aprender lo básico sobre los Pokémon – Helios asintió, y con entusiasmado dijo – Muy bien, Ciudad Plateada haya vamos –

Antes de salir una voz lo detuvo diciendo – momento, se nota que eres novato novato y piensas ir a un bosque en el que es fácil perderte – el Glider al voltear vio que era Leaf, y respondió – pues si, está mal – Leaf con una mano en la cabeza responde – no tienes remedio, te acompañaré hasta Ciudad Plateada, para enseñarte lo básico – Helios confuso solo contestó – pues has lo que quieras – mientras en su mente decía – (Enserio soy tan novato) –

 **Ruta 2, Bosque Verde.**

* * *

Al entrar ambos se con una grandiosa variedad de Pokémon.

– Muy bien, vamos Riolu – expresó Helios y el Pokémon asintió, pero Leaf interrumpió diciendo – Espera sabes por dónde vas a ir – pero las palabras llegaron a oídos sordos, por que Helios se encontraba capturando un Weedle estiló Ash, y este quedaría atrapado.

La Historia de aquí en adelante no la voy a narrar ya que es lógico Helios seguiría combatiendo, y Leaf analizando su estilo de combate, y también atrapó un Caterpie, entre más batallas, Weedle evolucióno a Kakuna y Posteriormente a Beedrill, también aprendió fortaleza, y ataqué furia, Riolu aprendería amagó.

Ruta 2, Fuera del Bosque Verde.

Al salir del Bosque Verde, continuaron caminando hasta llegar a Ciudad Plateada.

 **Ciudad Plateada, Centro Pokémon.**

* * *

Mientras restablecia la salud de sus Pokémon escucho murmuró que decían – Brock el líder de gimnasio es muy dicen que muy pocos han conseguido derrotarlo –, Helios al escucharlo se emocionó diciendo – si, ya quiero que empiece nuestra batalla – En ese momento la enfermera le entrego sus Pokémon diciendo – tus Pokémon se encuentran totalmente recuperados – Helios agradeció y se dirigió al Gimnasio de la ciudad –

 **Ciudad Plateada, Gimnasio Plateada.**

* * *

Al entrar Helios y Riolu, el lugar era muy oscuro, depronto las luces se encendieron, y había un juez, y un chico con peló café y los ojos cerrados, Helios dudoso preguntó – ¿Tú eres Brock? – el castaño responde sería mente – Así es – Helios emocionado dice – entonces te desafío a una batalla – el líder de gimnasio asiente y el juez explica las reglas diciendo – está será una combate 2 contra 2, la batalla terminará, cuando el los dos Pokémon de alguno no sea capaz de continuar – dicho esto, Brock saca a su primer Pokémon diciendo – Geodude ve – de la Poké Ball salió una piedra con manos – Helios lanzando una Poké Ball dice – Pidgey yo te elijo –

El juez comentó – que empiece el combate – al terminar se encendió una pantalla mostrando los 4 espacios donde se muestra los Pokémon que usarán.

– Muy bien Geodude usa placaje – ordenó el castaño, a lo que el Glider responde – Pidgey usa ataqué rápido –

La batalla entre Helios y Brock a comenzado, será Helios el vencedor o acaso será Brock...

Está Historia continuará...

 **N/A: Hola gente esperó que se encuentren bien y como dije al principio del capítulo, estás dos semanas estaré subiendo capítulos diarios, para no aburrirnos en estos días de contingencia, no vemos hasta la próxima adiós.**


	4. Una Batalla Amarga, Brock vs Helios

**Capitulo 3:**

 **Una Batalla amarga, Brock vs Helios.**

* * *

Después de curar los Pokémon de Helios en Ciudad Verde, nuestros Héroes se dirigieron a Ciudad Plateada cede de la primera batalla de gimnasio de Helios, Helios fue directo al gimnasio, quién se llevará la victoria.

 **Ciudad Plateada, Gimnasio Pokémon.**

* * *

El juez comentó – que empiece el combate – al terminar se encendió una pantalla mostrando los 4 espacios donde se muestra los Pokémon que usarán.

– Muy bien Geodude usa embestida – ordenó el castaño, a lo que el Glider responde – Pidgey usa ataqué rápido – ambos ataques colisionaron casi al mismo tiempo pero Pidgey fue el que se vio más afectado.

Brock inmediatamente ordenó – Geodude usa rizo defensa – Helios sin pensar ordenó – Pidgey usa tornado – el tornado logró mandar a bolar a Geodude pero debido al rizo defensa este lo resistió, – el líder de gimnasio, le comentó a Helios – no lo haces mal niño, pero está ronda se acabó, Geodude usa embestida – Helios sin pestañear ordenó – tu también usa embestida – ambos ataques colisionaron al tiempo, pero el único en quedar fuera de combate fue el pichón café.

El juez solo dijo – Pidgey ya no puede continuar, Geodude gana – mientras la imagen de Pidgey se oscurecía, Helios sorprendido sacó la Ball del Pokémon devolviéndolo, mientras se cuestionaba Helios que Pokémon usar, Riolu le hablo, el pelinegro comprendiendo lo que su amigo le trataba de decir, sonriendo dijo – muy bien Riolu yo te elijo –

 **Mientras en el Centro Pokémon.**

* * *

De ahí salió una Leaf recién aseada, pero se extraño al no ver a Helios, ella temiendo que fuera a desafíar al líder de gimnasio, así que fue con la enfermera, y preguntó – Disculpe y el no había un chico con gorra verde aquí – la enfermera recordando contestó – hablas de Helios, se fue al gimnasio, porque – la chica sorprendida salió corriendo del centro Pokémon, hacia el gimnasio.

 **Ciudad Plateada, Gimnasio Pokémon.**

* * *

Al llegar se topo con un anciano que veía el combate atra vez de la ventana la castaña sin prestar atención entró al lugar.

Volviendo a la batalla Brock lanzó el primer ataqué diciendo – Geodude usa embestida – Helios anticipado mencionó – lo sabía Riolu usa contrataque – el Pokémon recibió el ataqué pero lo regreso más potente dejando sin fuerzas al Pokémon.

El juez solo comentó – Geodude ya no puede continuar Riolu es el ganador – Helios y Riolu se felicitaron (haciendo el respectivo chócala) felicitaron mientras que Leaf molesta preguntó – oye no se te olvidó invitarme – Helios voleta nervioso y ve a la castaña molesta, con una gota de sudor responde – lo siento, me emocionó escuchar que Brock era muy fuerte que olivide avisarte – la chica girando la cabeza menciona – no tienes remedio – Brock interrumpiendo la charla comenta – niño recuerda que aún no termina nuestro enfrentamiento – Helios enfocándose en la batalla dijo – es verdad –

– Muy bien mi siguiente Pokémon es este, Onix ve – dijo esto mientras lanzó su cápsula, dejando ver a su monstruo de bolsillo, que era un Onix – Helios emocionado lanza su primer ataqué – Riolu usa ataqué rápido – el castaño rápidamente ordenó – usa atadura – el la serpiente gigante se aferró al Riolu apretandolo.

Helios impactado ordena – Riolu no te rindas, usa ataqué rápido – Riolu usó el ataqué logrando escapar pero con unos cuantos rasguños – antes de que el ataqué fuera realizado Brock ordenó – usa venganza – Helios se extraño al ver qué no paso nada, a lo que el joven preguntó – pero que pasó – entonces Brock le empezó a explicar – cuando se emplea venganza, el usuario no puede atacar hasta recibir 2 ataques – a lo que el Glider preguntó de nuevo – y cae derrotado antes de usarlo – el castaño confiado responde – averigualo – Helios en su mente razonó – (debo pensar en algo si no atacó no ganaré pero si atacó es posible que pierda, es verdad puedo hacer eso – en voz alta ordenó – usa ataqué rápido – el monstruo de bolsillo asintió y Golpeó a la gran serpiente de roca, el ataqué no le hizo mucho daño, pero al haber recibido ya los dos ataques la venganza se desató, el líder de gimnasio confiado ordenó – ahora usa venganza, Helios previendo esto ordenó – Riolu usa contrataque – el Pokémon recibió el ataqué directo, pero cuando estaba apunto de devolver el golpe, el Pokémon cayó al suelo de espalda sin moverse.

El árbitro después analizarlo detenidamente la situación dijo – este ejem, Riolu ya no puede continuar Ónix es el ganador, la victoria es para el líder Brock, Helios se quedó atónito al ver la derrota de Riolu, el un poco frustrado tomó a Riolu y fue corriendo al Centro Pokémon acompañado.

 **Ciudad Plateada, Centro Pokémon.**

* * *

Después de que la enfermera Joy restableciera a sus Pokémon Helios con tono serio dijo – Muchas gracias enfermera – tomó la Poké Ball de Pidgey, y salió del lugar acompañado de Riolu, mientras Leaf lo miraba preocupada.

 **Ciudad Plateada, Afuera del Centro Pokémon.**

* * *

Al salir se sentó en una banca mientras miraba al cielo y se preguntaba – ¿Qué pasó?¿Qué hice mal? – Mientras pensaba en su batalla contra Brock, la castaña salió con pan diciendo con una sonrisa – come algo no puedes pensar bien con el estómago – Helios mientras comía comentó – lo siento creo que no puedo enseñarte tácticas de batallas – la chica se sorprendió del comentario del chico, sorprendida pregunta – ¿Cómo sabes que solo te acompaño para aprender tu estiló de combate? – a lo que Glider responde – fue cuando me enfrente a los casadores del Bosque Verde, siempre prestabas y analisas las estrategias que uso como para aprender la – la chica al escuchar, ella menciona – es verdad, admito que te acompañe para analizar tus combates, pero la verdad es que tú forma de pelear es tan rara que no la pude copiar, así que ahora no se que hacer – Helios riendo dijo – jajaja, enserio es tan rara mi estrategia – después de esto se dio unos golpes en los cachetes, y dijo – Muy bien no me puedo quedar aquí llorando, debo pensar en una manera de vencer – Leaf sonriendo expresó – esa es la cara que quería ver en ti – pero las risas cambiaron cuando el viejo que observaba el combate, apareció delante diciendo – yo puedo ayudarte a entrenar – Helios sorprendido del señor el inmediatamente aceptó diciendo – enserio muchas gracias señor – el viejo en tono serio dijo – el entrenamiento empezará mañana temprano entendido – el chico sólo asintió.

Después de la derrota contra el líder de gimnasio Brock, Helios aprendió que no todo en la vida es fácil, ahora se prepara para un entrenamiento en manos de un desconocido, ¿Qué resultados obtendrá?¿Logrará vencer a Brock?

Está historia continuará...

 **N/A: Hola gente esperó que se encuentren bien aquí les traigo, por fin la batalla de Helios contra el Brockas, esperó que la disfruten, perdón si el capítulo es más corto perdón pero quería poner el entrenamiento de Helios para otro capítulo, en fin esperó que le haya si es así compartanlo con sus amigos, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	5. El Entrenamiento

**Capitulo 4:**

 **El Entrenamiento.**

* * *

Anteriormente Helios se enfrentó a Brock, líder de gimnasio de ciudad plateada, al cual apesar de haber dado una gran demostración de poder, su batalla termino en una amarga derrota, así que ahora que pasará.

 **Al Día Siguiente.**

* * *

Al despertarse ambos chicos fueron a ver al viejo de ayer, al llegar el, señor le dijo – bien acompáñame para ir a un lugar más grande – Helios solo dijo – si señor –

 **Bosque Desconocido, Cabaña.**

* * *

Al llegar a dicho lugar el viejo le sacando varias cosas comentó – primero que nada vamos a analizar a fondo tu combate contra Brock – entonces preguntó – ¿Sabes la razón de que perdieras? – el pelinegro confuso responde – fue por mi falta de experiencia – al lo que el viejo le menciona – eso es correcto, pero también por la falta de conocimiento, acerca de la relación de tipos – Helios sin entender preguntó – la relación de tipos, ¿Eso qué es? – Leaf al verlo se paró, y dijo – se nota que eres novato, la relación de tipos es la efectividad de un movimiento contra un Pokémon, por ejemplo si un tipo normal lo golpean con un movimiento de tipo lucha sabes lo que sucederá, exacto recibirá más daño – el pelinegro analizando la explicación de la chica, mencionó – entonces perdí por qué mis Pokémon eran débiles al tipo roca – el viejo contestó – no solo Pidgey, con Riolu perdiste al haber pontenciado el ataqué de venganza del Onix – Helios asintiendo dijo – entonces debí acabarlo de un golpe – El viejo asintió y comentó – exacto y te voy ayudar a qué tus Pokémon aprendan un nuevo movimiento, palmeó y ala de acero, está listo – Helios asintió aceptando sacó a Pidgey (antes de seguir, la razón por la que Riolu siempre este afuera, no es porque no le guste estar dentro de su Poké Ball, sinó por qué Helios le gusta dejarlo fuera de está) el viejo también sacó a sus Pokémon que era un Machoke y un Fearrow.

– Primero debemos aumentar la velocidad de tus Pokémon – comentó el señor, al mismo tiempo que soltó 3 bolsas de arena tipo mochilas de diferentes tamaños (una pequeña una mediana, y una grande) Helios confuso preguntó – viejo porque son 3 bolsas – a lo que el señor responde – por favor dime Flint, una bolsa es para ti – Helios sorprendido exclamó – para mi, pero creí que el entrenamiento era solo para los Pokémon – a lo que el señor ahora conocido como Flint responde – eso es cierto pero quiero que experimentes en carné propia el duró entrenamiento – Helios asintió, después le ayudo a Pidgey, y Riolu a ponerse los sacos.

Al haberlos puesto Helios preguntó – ahora que hacemos Flint – hagan 5 vueltas completas cargando eso, y Pidgey no puede caminar debe hacerlo volando – Helios y sus monstruo de bolsillo intentaron hacer lo que pidieron, Pidgey si lograba volar pero se tambaleándose, y tanto Helios como Riolu se caían por el peso del saco, pero apesar de caerse lo siguieron intentando sin retroceder.

Mientras ellos daban las vueltas Leaf le comento – oye Flint no crees que es algo excesivo tu método de entrenamiento – al que el mencionado responde – tal vez pero a estás circunstancias, el único método que se me ocurre para entrenarlo, con la experiencia que tiene apenas puede vencer a un entrenador novato, pero un líder de gimnasio es algo aparte, para vencerlo debe aprender los sentimientos de sus Pokémon, y transmitir esto a ellos, si lo hace podrá vencer a cualquiera – al escuchar eso ella dijo – entiendo, y conociéndolo seguro que no se va a rendir – (Antes también quiero comentar que los costales tendría el doble de peso.

Así el entrenamiento continúo hasta la noche dando las vueltas alrededor de la cabaña, cayeron un par de veces Riolu y Helios pero al igual que las veces que cayeron se lograron poner de pié logrando dar las 5 vueltas cayendo los 3 al suelo rendidos.

Flint se les acercó comentando – Bien hecho eso es todo por hoy – Helios quitándose el costal comentó – esto es demasiado difícil – posteriormente le ayudo a quitar el saco a su Pokémon, comieron algo y posteriormente se fueron dormir, mientras Helios y Riolu estaban contando ovejas, Leaf estaba despierta diciendo en su mente – (es increíble, que un alguien que no tiene nada de especial pueda hacer está clase de entrenamiento, es increíble lo que alguien puede hacer con tal de alcanzar sus sueños espero que yo también pueda Hayar el mío) – dicho esto se volvió a dormir.

 **Al Día Siguiente**.

* * *

Al despertar y comer algo Flint le comento a Helios y sus Pokémon – Muy bien ahora usarán el movimiento palmeó y ala de acero – Helios pensando pregunta – Flint está seguro de que funcionará – a lo que el viejo responde – por supuesto el punto en mejorar la velocidad en Riolu y Pidgey, es que puedan realizar sus movimientos con más efectividad –

Primero empezaron con Pidgey que como blanco era una piedra, pero antes Flint sacó a su Fearrow y ordenó – Fearrow usa ala de acero – este asintió, y voló al cielo, para después bajar en picada mientras las alas del ave tornaban de un color gris metálico, haciendo añicos la roca, después Helios volteo a ver a Pidgey preguntando – ¿Viste bien Pidgey? – a lo que el pichón asintió, entonces Helios con su típico entusiasmo dijo – Entonces hagámoslo –

Pidgey alzó vuelo, para luego Helios diera la orden – Ahora usa ala de acero – el ave captó la orden, para empezar a descender en picada, y al igual que Fearrow, el color de las alas del Pidgey cambio al mismo color, pero este desapareció antes de chocar, esto ocurrió una y otra vez hasta mediodía que logró mantener el color hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Cómo todavía no anochecía, Helios y Flint se dirigieron a una cascada, posteriormente Flint sacó a su Machoke, y le ordenó usar palmeó, este al usar su palma salió una onda de energía que logró dividir la cascada, el viejo solo le comento – para este movimiento tu y Riolu también entraras deben usar la palma de la mano para intentar dividir la cascada entendido – Helios emocionado expresó – Si, Hagámoslo Riolu – el pequeño perro asintió.

Estuvieron todo lo que restaba del día usando su mano para intentar dividir la cascada, pero no tuvieron ningún progreso.

Después de Unos Días

Los días pasaron (Alrededor de 5) pero no ocurrió nada pero Riolu ya podía expulsar su energía, atra vez de su palma no era mucha pero ya podía.

Hasta el día siguiente fue cuando después de varios intentos fallidos, logró usar palmeó a la perfección, logrando no dividir la cascada, sino detener el paso de está, por un cortó periodo, Helios feliz de ver qué el entrenamiento diera frutos, abrazo a su amigo diciendo – lo hicimos, no más bien tu lo hiciste, felicidades Riolu – Flint al ver ésto sorprendio, para luego comentar – este chico es increíble, si sigue así no sólo podrá ganar la liga, incluso podría vencer al alto mandó – Leaf que ahora sí los acompaño sorprendida de lo que dijo el señor preguntó – ¿Enserio creé eso? – a lo que esté afirmó y dijo – Bueno volvamos a la ciudad, y prepárate bien para la revancha contra Brock – Helios soltando a su amigo dijo – si está bien –

 **Al Dia Siguiente.**

* * *

Al despertarse Helios entusiasmado dijo – Muy bien es la hora de la revancha, listo – este asintió soltando un dulce ladrido, dicho ésto los tres sin olvidar a Leaf, partieron rumbo al gimnasio.

 **Ciudad Plateada, Gimnasio Pokémon.**

* * *

Al entrar igual que la primera vez, este estaría a oscuras, para después encender las luces dejando ver al juez y a Bro el último al ver que era Helios dijo – eres tu, supongo que viniste por la revancha, cierto – a lo que Helios responde – exacto voy a ganarte, entonces llevaré tu medalla conmigo – el castaño sonriendo por la confianza del chico, comenta – ya lo veremos –

Mientras Leaf se sentaba en un banco, el árbitro al igual que en el combate anterior diría – La revancha Helios y Brock dará comienzo, la batalla será 2 contra 2, la batalla terminará cuando los Pokémon de alguno no pueda continuar – al terminar ambos se posisionaron en el campo de batalla.

Se vieron con mirada desafiante, para lanzar sus cápsulas y decir al mismo tiempo.

– Pidgey/Geodude ve–

Ambos Pokémon salieron al mismo tiempo de su Poké Ball, el árbitro solo dijo – Comiencen –

La Revancha de Brock y Helios ha empezado, será posible que Helios logre ganar, y conseguir así su tan anhelada medalla.

Está historia continuará...

 **N/A: Bueno gente hasta aquí el capítulo esperó que les haya gustado, si es así, siganme si no me han, que nos vemos hasta la próxima semana adiós.**


	6. Superando La Derrota

**Capitulo 5:**

 **Superando La Derrota.**

* * *

Anteriormente nuestros héroes fueron a una cabaña que se encontraba en lo profundo de un bosque, lugar donde sería el entrenamiento de Helios el cuál pareció, difícil pero la realidad fue otra, con esfuerzo y determinación, lograron superar los obstáculos, y ahora volvió a desafortunadamente al gimnasio plateada, ¿Cuál será el resultado?

 **Ciudad Plateada, Gimnasio Pokémon.**

* * *

Se vieron con mirada desafiante, para lanzar sus cápsulas y decir al mismo tiempo.

– Pidgey/Geodude ve–

Ambos Pokémon salieron al mismo tiempo, el árbitro solo dijo – Comiencen –

El primero en lanzar el ataqué diciendo – Pidgey usa ataqué rápido – Brock confiado ordenó – Geodude usa rizo defensa – el Pokémon de Helios se acercó a una gran velocidad asustarte, con la cual golpeó al Geodude antes de poder usar el movimiento, tanto Helios como Brock mencionaron – pero/que/velocidad – Brock entusiasmado comentó – ahora veo que no sólo viniste a probar suerte, así que Geodude usa cabezaso – (antes de seguir los movimientos que mencionaré ya que en el videojuego solo se muestran dos, y así la batalla no se haría tan intensa) el Geodude de Brock usaría el cabezaso tomando por sopresa al chico, a lo que Helios dice – así que no usaste toda tu fuerza eeh, pues ahora te mostrare lo un nuevo movimiento – Leaf desde la banca menciona – así que lo va a usar – Helios prosiguió y ordenó – Pidgey usa ala de acero – Brock se sorprendió al ver el ataqué que usaría a lo que Brock ordenaria – rápido Geodude usa giro bola – el Pokémon tipo roca empesaria, a rodar y atacaría al tipo volador causando una colisión de ataques que provocaría una gran explosión dañando a ambos Pokémon pero sin debilitarlo.

Brock sorprendido riendo dice – vaya ese ataqué fue increíble, se nota el cuidado que tienes con tus Pokémon – Helios agradeciendo – Jeje gracias, continuemos este gran combate – a lo que Brock asintió, asimismo ordenaron al mismo tiempo.

– Geodude/Pidgey/usa/ataqué rápido/cabezaso –

Ambos ataqué colisiónaron causando daño a ambos oponentes, el usuario de tipo roca ordenaria – Geodude usa giro bola – Geodude empezó a girar y fue directo a Pidgey, pero Helios anticipado eso ordenó – muy bien probemos esto, Pidgey usa tornado para detener el giro bola – el pichón con sus alas creó un tornado que retraso el movimiento de Geodude pero aún así logró darle en una ala dificultando su uso.

Helios al ver qué a Pidgey se le dificultó el volar menciona – De acuerdo esto es todo o nada, Pidgey vuela lo más alto que puedas, y usa ala de acero planeando – Pidgey difícilmente voló lo más alto que pudo, y dando una vuelta en el aire descendió de forma rápida usando el movimiento pero sin caer directo al suelo, Brock al ver qué Pidgey estaba en las últimas dice – esto es todo, Geodude usa giro bola – el Pokémon tipo roca se lanzó contra el pichón causando un impactó entré ambos ataques, los ataques chocaron uno contra otro hasta que ambos provocaron una gran explosión, que duró varios segundos.

Al despegarse la cortina de humo se logró ver ambos montruos de bolsillos fuera de combate, el árbitro al ver tal acontecimiento quedó impactado, pero sin perder compostura dijo – Pidgey ni Geodude pueden continuar, es un empate – ambos peleadores quedaron sorprendidos por esa asombrosa batalla al tiempo que su Pokémon regresaron a su Poké Ball, Brock impresionado menciona – estoy impresionado, nunca había tenido una batalla tán entrenida como está – Helios también emocionado dice – enserio esperó no te defraudaré – Leaf desde la banca al ver de frente una batalla tán intensa dijo en su mente – (No me imaginé que una batalla Pokémon, pudiera ser tan entrenida, es como si mi corazón se acelerará con cada desición tomada) –

 **Volviendo con Helios y Brock.**

* * *

Brock sacando otra cápsula dijo – está batalla a sido muy emocionante pero ha llegado a su fin – Onix ve – el Glider sonriendo expresa – es verdad así que vamos hacer que se inolvidable, estás listo Riolu – esto último lo dijo chocando su mano con la de Riolu, quién ya hanciaba por pelear, así que el pelinegro dijo – pues adelante, demostremos les que podemos hacer –

Volviendo a empezar la batalla Helios ordenó – Riolu usa ataqué rápido – el perro al igual que Pidgey este se movió mucho más rápido de lo normal, el pelicafé devuelve el golpe ordenando – Onix usa lanzarocas – la serpiente gigante asotando su cola al suelo logró levantar unas piedras y posteriormente las lanzó – el pelinegro sin estar para dijo – usa contrataque – este lo hizo pero por alguna razón extraña las piedras no se fueron de regreso a Onix, y recibió un gran daño, Helios confuso preguntó – pero porque no funcionó – Leaf enojada le gritó – ¡Eres un idiota contrataque solo funciona con movimientos físicos – Helios riendo – jajaja lo siento Riolu no tenía idea – Brock ignorando eso dió su siguiente orden diciendo – Onix usa embestida – la serpiente de piedra se lanza al ataqué, pero cuando estaba apunto de golpear a Riolu, Helios ordenó – Riolu salta, y usa palmeó – Riolu evitando la embestida de la serpiente con un saltó, el Pokémon con su palma golpeó a Onix en la cabeza mandadolo a volar, el Pokémon tipo roca se levantó pero con un poco de esfuerzo, Helios confiado dijo – muy bien, Riolu usa ataqué rápido – el perrito con gran velocidad golpeó a Onix, pero antes de que el ataqué se diera Brock ordenó – Onix usa venganza – Helios viendo se preocupó un poco mientras decía en su mente – (maldición mi único método es usar palmeó, pero que haré sinó lo vence) – al ver a su Pokémon, notó que Riolu solo le dio un pulgar arriba, dándole la confianza para decidir.

En voz alta dijo – muy bien Riolu usa palmeó – el pequeño Riolu se lanzó al ataqué usando su palma, logró impactar un buen golpe en este, pero como se imaginaran resistió el ataqué, pero resultó paralizado por el golpe pero aún así pudo realizar la venganza sin ningún problema.

Brock al ver la impresión de Helios dijo – fue una buena batalla chico pero yo gané – Helios frustrado dijo en su mente – no todo ese entrenamiento de que sirvió – pero en ese momento recordó y ordenó – Riolu usa aguanté – el monstruo de bolsillo asintió y se cubrió con sus manos recibiendo el ataqué de tal magnitud trató de resistir pero fue lanzado contra una roca estrellandose.

Helios preocupado preguntó – Riolu puedes continuar – el Pokémon tipo lucha con esfuerzo se levantó y asintió, Brock emocionado dijo – este es el final, Onix usa lanzarrocas – el Onix intento usar su cola para levantar las piedras pero por la parálisis quedó inmóvil, Helios aprovechando el momento ordenó – Riolu usa palmeó – Riolu dio un gran saltó y trató de impactar el movimiento, pero Brock no se la daría fácil ya volvería intentar ordenando – vamos Onix usa embestida – está ves el Pokémon si logro moverse, haciendo una colisión entre los ataques provocando una explosión.

Helios cubriéndose con las manos pregunta – ¿Qué sucede? – a lo que el castaño responde – tendremos que esperar a que se disperse el Humo para saber al ganador – después de esperar a que el humo desapareciera los dos Pokémon estaban de pie dándose la espalda, cuando de pronto parecía que ambos Pokémon quedarían exhaustos pero el único en caer rendido fue Onix, mientras que Riolu solo se inclinó.

El juez sorprendido comentó – Onix ya no puede continuar, Riolu es el ganador la victoria es para Helios – el Glider con emoción dijo – gane, en serio ganamos lo logramos Riolu – ésto último lo dijo corriendo a abrazar a su compañero, el cuál fue respondido chocando sus manos, mientras el castaño regresaba a su Poké Ball a Onix, se acercó a Helios con una piedra en su mano diría – Veo que has criado a tus Pokémon con tanta pasión, al punto de poder vencerme, como regla y prueba de tu victoria te entrego la medalla roca – Helios emocionado dice feliz – gracias Brock – después poniendo la medalla en frente diría (tipo el Ash) – Si tengo la medalla roca – Riolu daría un saltó soltando un ladrido.

Leaf se le acercó y dijo – Felicidades Helios conseguiste tu primera medalla – Helios viendola asintió dijo – Si es un paso más para convertirme en un maestro Pokémon – a lo que Leaf le pregunta – y ahora a dónde iremos – Helios pensando responde – no tengo idea – a lo que Brock le recomienda – pueden ir a Ciudad Celeste que se encuentra pasando el Mt. Moon, la verdad quisiera ir con ustedes – Helios dudoso preguntó – ¿por qué quieres venir – a lo que el castaño dice – mi meta es ser un criador Pokémon, así que seguramente podré aprender lo básico sobre los Pokémon si voy con ustedes – a lo que ahora Leaf fue la que preguntó – ¿Y por qué no vienes? – a los que esté responde – verás tengo muchas responsabilidades con el gimnasio y mis hermanos – Helios antes de poder hablar, Flint saldría de la nada y diría – pues ve hijo has realidad tus sueños –

Al igual que en el animé este lo pensaría detenidamente, mientras Helios y Leaf curaban a Riolu y Pidgey.

 **Ciudad Plateada.**

* * *

Antes de salir de la ciudad Helios, Riolu y Leaf dijo – bueno parece que no vendrá – a lo que Helios comentaría – Si que lastima – pero antes de seguir Brock vendría atrás y dice – esperen creo que los acompañaré – Helios girando dice – enserio, excelente – a o que Leaf pregunta – y el Gimnasio – a lo que este responde – mi padre se hará cargo, no se apuren – así partieron hacia el Mt. Moon.

Brock decidió unirse a la pandilla de Helios, ¿Quéue aventuras les esperan a partir de aquí?¿Podrá Helios conseguir el campeonato.

Está historia continuará...

 **N/A: Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, si les gusta siganme y compartanla con otros pokémaniacos, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	7. Mt Moon El Equipo Rocket Aparece

**Capitulo 6:**

 **Mt. Moon, El Equipo Rocket Aparece.**

* * *

Anteriormente Helios se enfrentó nuevamente a Brock líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, gracias a Riolu logró vencer al Onix de Brock, y este posteriormente se les pegaría, ¿Qué aventuras les esperan en el Mt. Moon?

 **Ruta 3, Pié del Mt. Moon.**

* * *

Ahora Helios, Leaf y Brock se dirigen a ciudad Celeste, pero en la ruta tres se encontrarían con un Pokémon rosa con un mechón caminando Helios al verlo preguntaría – que es eso – y posteriormente sacó el Dexter para saber información – Clefairy, este pícaro Pokémon es amistoso y pacífico. Se cree que vive dentro del Monte Lunar, aunque muy pocos han sido vistos por humanos – Brock al ver al Pokémon dice – sí está aquí eso significa que más adelante está Mt. Moon – Helios preparando una Poké Ball diría – muy bien, yo voy a atraparlo – antes de lanzar la Ball Leaf diría – espera niño, tu ya atrapaste 2 Pokémon, este me toca a mí – Helios dijo – pero yo – después la castaña con súplica diría – porfavor Helios – Brock desdé lejos argumento diciendo – yo creo que deberías dejarla Helios, parece lo más justo no crees – a lo que el el Glider rendido comenta – está bien pero si fallas, me toca a mí – a lo que la chica asiente.

– Muy bien Bulbasaur ve – dijo Leaf lanzando una Poké Ball de la cual salió una rana con un bulbo en la espalda, Helios al verlo dijo – ese es un Bulbasaur cuando consiguió uno – a lo que está escuchándolo responde – Creíste que tú eras el único que recibió un Pokémon en manos del profesor Oak – a lo que este comenta – entonces tu eres una de las personas que si llego a tiempo –

Dando inicio la Batalla, Leaf lanzaría el primer ataqué diciendo – Bulbasaur usa hojas navaja (o afilada como le quieran decir) – la rana usaría el ataqué, expulsando hojas desde su bulbo causando gran daño, el Clefairy dándose cuenta del ataqué se cubrió con rizo defensa, para después atacar con destructor, y después se iba a disponer a cantar, Brock al verlo rápidamente aconsejaría – rápido dile a tu Bulbasaur, que use somnífero – la castaña asintió y ordenó – usa somnífero – el Pokémon expulsó un humo verde que llego al Pokémon, adormeciendo a dicho monstruo de bolsillo, posteriormente Leaf aprovechando esto lanzó la Poké Ball capturando de esta manera al Pokémon, Leaf emocionado tomaría la cápsula la pondría delante y diría – que bien como dices Helios, atrapé a un Clefairy – y Bulbasaur sin saltar gruñó, Helios y Riolu girando la cabeza diría – esa es mi frase, además el brazo debe levantarse más alto y Bulbasaur debe saltar cuando digas el nombre del Pokémon – Brock con una gota de sudor en la cabeza dice – Bueno por que no seguimos – ambos niños respondieron – si sigamos – mientras caminaban Brock le pregunta a Leaf – Una pregunta, ¿Por qué viajas con nosotros, también participar en la liga Pokémon? – a lo que ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza – no no, la verdad no sé si este al nivel de la liga Pokémon – a lo que el castaño pregunta de nuevo – ¿Qué harás entonces? – la chica sin saber diría – creo que viajaré con Helios para encontrar mi propio camino – el pelicafé entendiendo dice – entiendo esperó que tengas suerte – así siguieron caminando

 **Ruta 3, Entrada al Mt. Moon.**

* * *

Continuando su rumbo al igual que en la serie original, al llegar a la entrada del Mt. Moon habría un montón de Zubat atacando a un investigador, de igual manera, nuestros amigos lo ayudarían.

Helios lanzando una Poké Ball diría – Beedrill ve – al salir la abeja gigante el pelinegro ordenaria – ahora usa ataqué furia en esos Zubat – esto devolvería a los murciélagos a la cueva a excepción de uno que es el atrapó Brock como en el anime, terminado esto el investigador dijo – gracias por salvarme chicos, me llamo Seymour un científico Pokémon – Brock después de escuchar preguntaría – por qué esos Zubat te atacaron – así que este explicaría lo mismo que en el anime, el científico también comentó – y por está luz sofocante muchos Pokémon se secan Brock prestando atención menciona – eso significa que debe haber algo en la cueva, que quieren – Helios molesto dice – que estamos esperando vamos a investigar – Leaf sorprendida pregunta – nosotros, ¿pero qué podremos? – a lo que Brock y Helios dijeron al tiempo – salvar a los Pokémon –

 **Ruta 3, Mt. Moon.**

* * *

Al entrar a la cueva se vería una luz cegadora, y también se podía apreciar a varios Pokémon que sufrían por el calor de la luz como los Sandshrew o como los Zubat que por la brillantez de está no podían ver por dónde caminar.

Helios al ver esto empezó a quitar la luz de uno de los lados, y Leaf extrañada preguntaría – Oye ¿Por qué hacés eso?, ¿Quieres que nos perdamos? – al que Helios responde – no eso, si quitamos el cable posiblemente demos con el culpable – Brock analizando la respuesta determina diciendo – tiene sentido, así que Helios y yo quitaremos este, tu y Seymour del otro – está con desconfianza asintió y se pusieron a quitar el cablerío, hasta que llegaron a un punto dónde los caminos separaban, a lo que Helios dice – maldición tendremos que separarnos – Leaf asustada exclama – separarnos pero si nos aparece un fantasma – Helios solo dice – un fantasma dudo que te pueda hacer algo, puesto que no está vivo – la castaña aún sin querer separarse diría – pero si aparece algo – a lo que Brock responde – Con tus Pokémon seguro estás a salvo además irá Seymour – Leaf rendida responde – está bien vamos – separándose en grupos de 2 tomaron caminos diferentes.

Durante el camino Brock y Helios estarían platicando sobre sus metas, Brock le preguntaría a Helios primero – por cierto, ¿Por qué razón decidiste salir de Pueblo Paleta a ser un entrenador? – A lo que Helios responde – bueno verás, desde niño siempre quise a los Pokémon y el de verlos combatir a ellos en la liga, me emocionó así que me puse como meta que al cumplir la mayoría de edad participaría en la liga Pokémon, y me convertiría en un maestro Pokémon – a lo que el líder de gimnasio comentó – la verdad no dudó que lo logres –

Ambos grupos llegaron al final del cablerío juntándose de nuevo, donde encontrarían a 2 personas un hombres peliazul y una mujer de cabellera roja, que portaba un uniforme negro con R en medio, Helios molesto preguntaría – ¿Quién es son ustedes? – a lo que respondería la mujer – Vaya no nos conocen, debés vivir bajo una roca, porque ya todos en el mundo conocen a nuestra organización – Brock poniendo atención en los uniformes con su mano izquierda en forma de puño y la otra extendida responde – eureka, ya recordé, está personas es el equipo Rocket – está vez la voz de un hombre como si fuera de rancho – vaya camarada a ti si te circula la neurona – el Glider sin saber pregunta – el equipo Rocket, ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Leaf molesta por la mala memoria de su amigo dice – no recuerdas que la oficial Jenny nos habló de él en Ciudad Verde – Helios recordando diría – es esa banda (a lo que está asentiria) que hace cosa (Leaf volvería asentir) no los recuerdo – al escuchar esto todos los presentes incluyendo Riolu caerían al suelo después al levantarse Leaf le pegaría en la cabeza mencionando – son criminales, idiota – Helios sobándose la cabeza diría – ya entendí pero no me regañes – retomando ell tono serio, el ahora equipo Rocket dice la mujer– Por favor no nos llames ladrones, solo hacemos lo que no está bien – Leaf replicando diría – significa lo mismo – a lo que el peli azul dice – silencio niña deja presentarnos –

La primera en hablar es Jessie – Prepárense para los problemas – James – Y más vale que teman – Jessie – Para proteger al mundo de la devastación – James – Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación – Jessie – Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor – James – Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas – Jessie – ¡Jessie! – James – ¡Jame me me mes! –Jessie – ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz! –James –¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar! – del suelo salió un gato con una moneda en la frente diciendo – ¡Meowth! ¡Así es! – a lo que Helios responde – que aburrido, no pudieron haber dicho su nombre solamente – a lo que el Meowth dice – niño no lo entiendes si no lo decimos con estiló sería muy aburrido – a lo que Leaf sacaría su pokédex diciendo – es un Meowth que habla – el dexter daría la descripción del Pokémon como siempre.

El Meowth volteando a ver a sus cómplices dice – escuchen, ésto es todo lo que encontré – sacando una piedra rara y una roca con forma extraña, Seymour al ver eso dice – eso es una piedra lunar y un fósil domo – Volteando los ladrones dijo la mujer – si quieren ésto tendrán que vencer nos, Ekans ve – esto último lo dijo lanzando una Ball, James lanzando también una cápsula dijo – Órale Kofing – de ambas Poké Ball salieron una serpiente de cascabel morada y un hola del mismo color flotando, Helios y Brock alineando sé dirían al tiempo lanzando sus Poké Ball – si quieren una batalla, la tendrán Pidgey/Geodude ve –

Iniciando la batalla doblé Helios daría la primera orden – Pidgey usa ataqué rápido – a lo que Jessie ordenaría – usa envoltura – el tipo volador se lanzaría al igual que Ekans, pero al estar a poco de impactar está se pondría en forma de espiral haciendo que el cuerpo del ave pasará en medio de la víbora, la pelirroja inmediatamente ordenaría – ahora Ekans usa mordida – la serpiente con su boca le daría un gran mordisco en una ala, para posteriormente soltarlo un poco débil, ahora con Brock el ordenaría primero – Muy bien Geodude usa embestida – a lo que hombre azul responde – Koffing usa pantalla humo – Koffing soltaría una gran bocanada de humo haciendo retroceder a Geodude, pero Helios rápidamente ordenaría – rápido Pidgey usa tornado – el Pokémon pájaro parándose rápidamente usaría dicho ataqué despejando el humo, pero antes James había ordenado que usará placaje golpeando a Geodude.

Helios preocupado comenta – no puede se que hacemos – a lo que Brock pregunta – una pregunta, tu Pidgey aún conoce tornado – el pelinegro pensándolo un momento responde – creó que si, pero hay que intentarlo – volviendo pelear Brock le susurraria algo en el oído y posteriormente ordenaría – Geodude usa giro bola – este empezaría a rodar en dirección a Ekans, a lo que la pelirroja menciona – James ayudame – a lo que el mencionado responde – de acuerdo, Koffing usa polución – el Koffing soltaría un humo tóxico, al tiempo el líder de gimnasio gritó – ahora Helios – el Glider confiando diría – muy bien, vamos Pidgey usa tornado – los miembros del equipo Rocket sorprendidos dicen – que cocha – el Pidgey empezó a crear un tornado que quitaría el humo cómo si nada y por el viento mandaría a volar a Koffing y Ekans dejándolos enredados a lo que la pelirroja diría – no me detendrán, Ekans usa mordisco – este lo usaría pero no podría debido a que estaban amarrados y Geodude solo lo mandaría a volar tirando a sus entrenadores, Meowth arañando a sus compañeros dice – hay son unos inútiles, yo me haré cargó – asi que el gato con unos golpes furias se acercó, pero Helios antes de que se llegará dice – no lo harás, Riolu usa palmeó – Riolu moviéndose a una velocidad deshorbitante aparecería delante de Meowth con su palma en su pecho mientras el gato sorprendido dice – pero como te movió tan rápido – este sin contestar mandaría a volar a Meowth estrellandolo contra su equipo mandadolo a volar, junto con las piedras pero Leaf antes las rescataria usando látigo cepa de su Bulbasaur el equipo Rocket al igual que la serie dicen – el equipo Rocket fue vencido, está vez – saliendo de la cueva y así salvando a los Pokémon.

 **Ruta 3, Salida del Mt. Moon.**

* * *

Después de quitar todas las luces de la cueva salieron, y Brock dijo – Si está luz es más agradable que la de la cueva – a lo que Leaf asiente diciendo – es verdad – a lo que Helios volteando ver a Seymour pregunta – ¿Seguro que no vienes? – a lo que esté acomodándose sus lentes dice – yo creo que no, me quedaré para investigar la cueva y las rocas lunares – y luego acercándose a Leaf le dice – por cierto Helios me platico que tienes un Clefairy, así cuando creas que sea el momento dale está piedra lunar para que evolucione – después Leaf agradecida acepto – después se acercó Brock y dijo – también Helios me dijo que eres un usuario del tipo roca así que este fósil creo que deberías llevarlo tu, es de un Kabuto y sin duda te será muy útil – a lo que esté también agradeció y dijo – gracias, bueno amigos sigamos – a lo que Helios comenta – si vamos a Ciudad Celeste, a por mi segunda medalla – Leaf calmando al pelinegro dice – tranquilo no hay porque apresurarse – a lo que Helios ignorando la, los reta – ya se hagamos una carrera, quién llegué al último comerá las sobras de la comida – dicho esto junto con Riolu salió disparado, a lo que el líder de gimnasio también corriendo responde – yo no perderé – a lo que Leaf empezando a correr, gritando dice – Oigan esperenme, no quiero comer sobras.

Mientras nuestros héroes corren al destino, que misterios les esperan, y que les espera a equipo Rocket haciendo males.

En algún lugar en la rama de un árbol

Meowth mareado dice – hay anotaron las placas del camión – a lo que Je pregunta – James cual Pokémon era ese – el peli azúl sacando una guía de entrenadores dice – es un Riolu de la región Sinnoh, es muy raro ver uno en Kanto – a lo que Meowth aún mareada dice – la fuerza de ese Pokémon es monstruosa – a lo que Jessie comenta – sabes que significa, debemos capturarlo y dárselo al jefe, seguro que nos dará un ascenso – después soltaron una gran carcajada, pero por la risa la rama se rompió dejándolos caer.

Está historia continuará...

 **N/A: Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy esperó que les haya gustado si así siganme si no me han seguido, y nos vemos hasta la próxima adiós.**


	8. Batalla Contra la Sirena Distorsionada

**Capitulo 7:**

 **Batalla Contra** **La Sirena Distorsionada.**

* * *

Nuestros héroes llegaron a ciudad Celeste, lugar de la nueva batalla de Helios, ¿Qué pasará ahora?

 **Ciudad Celeste.**

* * *

Durante su camino Helios le preguntaría a Brock – Oye Brock no sabes, que tipo de Pokémon usa el líder de gimnasio de aquí – a lo que Brock responde – no, no tengo idea – a lo que Leaf pensando dice – Escuché por ahí que usan el tipo ag... – antes de terminar el líder de gimnasio le tapó la boca susurrandole – No le menciones, quiero ver cómo se las arregla en el campo, entendido – a lo que está solo asiente, Helios confuso pregunta – que tipo era – a lo que Leaf nerviosa comenta – el nombre, creo que lo olvide – el pelinegro con boca abierta dice – enserio, bueno no importa, por cierto ustedes que harán – a lo que a lo que la pelicafé responde – yo iré a comprar comida – y Brock también dice – yo iré a comprar medicinas y comida Pokémon, pero te recomiendo que si vas a ir al gimnasio deberías ir al centro Pokémon – a lo que el chico asiente diciendo – gracias nos vemos – despidiéndose Helios y Riolu se fue al centro Pokémon, mientras que Brock junto con Leaf irían de compras.

 **Ciudad Celeste, Centro Pokémon.**

* * *

Al entrar al lugar, inmediatamente curaría a sus Pokémon y iría al gimnasio, pero antes la enfermera Joy le dice – espera, planeas retar al líder de gimnasio – a lo que el Glider asiente diciendo – si está será mi segunda medalla – a lo que la prlirosa le advierte – entiendo, pero no deberías usar a tu Pidgey – a lo que este dudoso pregunta – tiene algo malo – a lo que está responde – si su ala izquierda esta muy lastimada se la curamos, pero aun no puede volar bien, deberás esperar una semana mínimo – a lo que este asintiendo acepta y salé del lugar.

 **Ciudad Celeste, Gimnasio Pokémon.**

* * *

Al llegar esté sería igual al animé en la primera temporada, Helios leería el cartel que diría – Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, Líder Misty, "la Sirena distorsionada" eeh, así que es una mujer – espera que dice ahí – abajo de las letras decía – Azul estuvo aquí, postata Helios es un perdedor – Helios molesto entra diciendo – ese creído ya verá –

Al entrar al igual que el de Brock habría un campo de batalla, pero esté sería completamente de agua, solo unas cuantas plataformas.

Helios y Riolu estaban asombrados, el pelinegro dice gritando – oigan hay alguien aquí, vine para retarlo a una batalla – al terminar, la voz de una mujer dijo – vaya otro retador, muy bien acepto – de la piscina saldría una, chica peló naranja con atuendo (la ropa es la misma que en los remakes de la segunda generación) la chica una ves fuera comenta – la batalla será dos contra dos, de acuerdo – el pelinegro entusiasmado asiente diciendo – me parece bien –

La chica riendo lanza una Poké Ball diciendo – muy bien Staryu ve – dicho el nombre surgió un cuerpo de un color dorado, con una formación de oro en el centro de su frente. En el mismo centro de su cuerpo tiene un órgano exterior que se asemeja a una joya roja, Helios asombrado sacó su Dexter que dijo – Staryu. El centro de este Pokémon acuático brilla en un arco iris de siete colores, un centro que es valuado por algunos como una joya – el pelinegro con una confianza dijo – muy bien entonces yo usaré a esté, Beedrill yo te elijo – de está salió la abeja gigante.

Dando inicio la batalla, el Glider daría la primera orden – Beedrill usa picotazo – la abeja con el pinchó al final de su cola atacaría a Staryu, pero usuaria de tipo agua ordenaría, sin dudar – Staryu usa velocidad – este Pokémon giraría lanzando unas estrellas amarillas que fácilmente hizo retroceder el ataqué de Beedrill, causándole un gran daño, el pelinegro pensando ordenaría – estás bien (la abeja solo asintió) muy bien ahora usa foco energía – el Pokémon bicho/veneno empezó a concentrar su siguiente movimiento, pero Misty no se la daría fácil ya que ordenó – Staryu usa giro rápido – el ataqué sería igual de veloz que un ataqué rápido, pero este sería girando, esto mando a volar a Beedrill ñ, haciéndolo caer en una plataforma, pero vivo, Helios le ordenaría – usa doble ataqué – el Pokémon bicho/veneno se lanzó contra la estrella, pero Misty ordenaría – rápido usa chorro de agua – la abeja previendo el ataqué lo esquivaria, golpearía, provocando un gran daño al Pokémon tipo agua, y envenenado también, pero lamentablemente cayó al agua por la fuerza, el Glider haciendo un chasquido dice – si tú Pokémon está acabado – a lo que la pelirroja sonriendo comenta – veo que no sabes el error que acabas de hacer – Staryu saldría del agua como si no le hubiera hecho nada, después daría un orden – usa hidropulso (aquí hidropulso no haría dañó, solo confunde al Pokémon que lo recibe) – el Pokémon de agua lanzaría una onda de sonido que golpearía a Beedrill dejándolo golpeándose contra el suelo, Helios al verlo dijo – maldición, Beedrill regresa – Misty viéndolo comentó – hiciste bien en retirarlo, ahora que harás – Helios quebrándose la cabeza dice – que mal si Pidgey no estuviera mal herido lo usaría, la única opción es... –

 **Mientras en un mercado.**

* * *

Aquí se encontraba Leaf y Brock comprando provisiones, cuando Leaf chocó con alguien cayendo al suelo, al verlo de frente se daría cuenta que era alguien que no esperaba, el chico un poco molesto dice – quítate de mi camino, a pero si es la segunda perdedora de pueblo paleta – Leaf al reconocerlo dice molesta – Azul, como me dijiste – antes de empezar a pelear llegaría Brock diciendo – Oye Leaf que pasó – al ver Azul lo saludaría diciendo – Hola Azúl, como se encuentra tu Squirtle – esté al verlo, le devolvería el saludo diciendo – hola Brock cuánto tiempo, mi Wartotle está muy bien – el pelicafé entendiendo dice – ya veo así que ya se evolucionó – después ayudaría a levantar a Leaf, al ver esto pregunta – Oye no me digan que están viajando con esta perdedora – Leaf bufando dice – a quien llamas perdedora – el pelinaranja acercándose dice – a quien crees tú – Brock asintiendo dice – Si viajó con ella y con otro chico llamado Helios, para poder ser un criador Pokémon – al escuchar esto Azúl empezó a reír como un loco – jajajaja enserio estás viajando con Helios Glider, el es incluso mucho peor que ella, en fin que tengas suerte jajajaja, adiós – dicho esto Leaf solo expresó – ese creído, ya verá, yo le enseñaré – ante esto dice Brock – olvídalo aunque lo intentes no lo vencerás, mucho menos lo harás cambiar de idea, en fin sigamos con las compras y poder ver el combate de Helios – dicho esto terminaron de comprar todos los suministros faltantes.

 **Ciudad Celeste, Gimnasio Pokémon.**

* * *

Volviendo a la pelea Helios chocando su mano con la de Riolu dice – muy bien Riolu yo te elijo – Misty al ver el Pokémon dice – vaya tienes un Pokémon poco común – empezando la batalla Misty precipitándose ordena – usa giró rápido – este se movería rápidamente golpeando a Riolu, pero Helios ordenaría – usa contraataque – el Pokémon tipo lucha le daría un golpe en la gema mandándolo a volar dejándolo fuera de combate, Misty devolviéndolo a su cápsula dice – Bien hecho Staryu descansa, debo reconocer que tienes talento, ahora este mi siguiente Pokémon, ve Starmie – saldría ahora otra estrella igual pero de 10 puntas, Helios al verla menciona – otra estrella, supongo que es su forma evolucionada –

Helios confiado ordena – Riolu usa palmeó – este ataqué lo mandaría a volar causando algo de daño (antes de seguir los ataques de Starmie son los mismos que en rojo fuego, ya que en el anime solo se mencionan 2) Misty al verlo ordena – usa recuperación – después volvió a ordenar – ahora usa velocidad – las estrellas al verlas el Glider dijo – Riolu evitalo con ataqué rápido – este esquivaria fácilmente saltando de plataforma pero cuando estaba por golpear a Starmie, la pelirroja ordena – usa hidropulso – usando dicho movimiento el Pokémon tipo lucha se detuvo empezando a golpear el suelo, Helios preocupado dijo – otra vez no puede ser, Riolu usa palmeó – este ignorando a Helios seguiría golpeando el suelo, después Misty le lanzaría un combo de ataques (como no quiero alargar el capítulo no describiré éstos acontecimientos, y solo diré el combo, primero un ataqué de giró rápido, después dos ataqué de velocidad) dejándolo fuera de combate Helios cerrando los ojos salta a la plataforma agarra a Riolu y dice – bien hecho diste una buena pele... – antes de terminar, la plataforma se voltearía haciendo caer a Helios, esté saliendo rieni dice – que mal se perdió el momento –

Dejando a Riolu recostado, y sacando otra Poké Ball dice – Beedrill yo te elijo – saliendo la misma abeja pero con más energía, la líder de tipo agua ordena muy bien Staryu usa tu hidropulso – Helios esperándolo ordena – esquivalo y usa picotazo – la avispa atacó con su pinchó, Misty para frenarlo ordena – Starmie usa giró rápido – causaría una colisión entré ambos ataques causando una explosión, Misty sin preocupación alguna ordenó – Starmie usa recuperación – mientras la estrella morada recuperaba energía, Helios ordenó – Beedrill estas bien (este con algo de esfuerzo lo logra), usa foco energía – este comienzo a concentrar su energía – Ambos entrenadores ordenaron al tiempo – Starmie/Beedrill usa ataqué furia/hidropulso – Beedrill atacando a gran velocidad sería golpeado por la onda de agua, pero al parecer esto hizo que aumentará su velocidad golpeando a Starmie, Misty al ver el daño causado ordena – Starmie recuperación – mientras la estrella de mar se curaba, Helios confuso preguntó – eso que fue – consultando su pokédex que le informo – irá aumenta la estadística de ataque del usuario en un nivel cada vez que es golpeado – al curarse la estrella empezó a notar algo, y dijo – ya encontré tu punto débil, Beedrill usa ira – el monstruo de bolsillo brillando sus ojos un poco más rojos, a Starmie mientras que Misty ordena – Starmie usa velocidad – estos causaría daño a Beedrill pero también subió su ataqué, después Misty ordenó – muy bien Starmie usa recuperación – Starmie atendió la orden pero debido al cansancio no se podría mover, así que el Glider aprovechando ordenó – es nuestra oportunidad, termina con esto, Beedrill usa doble ataqué – con este ataqué le da dos golpes super potentes dejando fuera de combate, Misty sentándose en suelo dice – esto es increíble yo perdí, pero fue entretenido – esto último lo dijo riendo, posteriormente se acercó a un Helios celebrando, y le dijo – eres realmente genial... Reconozco tu gran experiencia... Aquí tienes la Medalla Cascada – Helios al recibirla expresó – Que bien, tengo una medalla cascada – después su Pokémon saltaron dando sus respectivos gritos.

 **Ciudad Celeste, Fuera del Gimnasio Pokémon.**

* * *

Al salir del gimnasio que ya estaría anocheciendo, llegaría rápidamente Brock y Leaf llegarían al sitio, Helios les pregunta – ¿Qué les pasó? – a lo que los castaños responden agitados – lo que pasa, es que quisimos, llegar a tiempo, para ver tú combate, – después Brock recuperando aliento dice – Bien, y como te fue – cuando le iba a enseñar la medalla, Leaf lo interrumpe diciendo – lo más seguro, es que no haya podido vencer ni siquiera al primer Pokémon del líder de gimnasio – a lo que Helios irritada responde – eso crees lo más seguro es que tú no le hubiera hecho ningún rasguño a ninguno de sus Pokémon – a lo que Leaf molestándose dijo – ¿que dijiste?¿Quieres pelear? – a lo chocando frentes, Helios responde – acepto no podrás contra el nuevo ataqué de mi Beedrill – a lo que Brock y Misty se ven para luego reírse, después está menciona – vaya a ti también te venció eeh – a lo que este comenta – si igual que a ti – la pelirroja interrumpiendo la pelea pregunta – por cierto Helios cuál será su siguiente parada – Helios parando de pelear y dejando caer a Leaf, dice – no lo se, a donde me recomiendas – a lo que está dice – deberían ir al gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín es el que está más cerca – a lo que Helios gritando dice – muy bien, próxima parada a ciudad carmín – a lo que Leaf levantándose comenta – si pero antes deberías ir al centro Pokémon, no crees niño – a lo que esté después de que un pequeño rugido se escuchase dijo – si creo que deberíamos partir mañana no creen – dicho esto comenzaron a reír.

Bueno entre risas y más risa, nuestro héroes continúan su viaje, pero ellos no saben que su gran aventura, se encuentra esperando a la vuelta de la esquina.

Está historia continuará...

 **N/A: bueno amigos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, si le gustó sigan mi historia, y también compartanla con otros pokémaniacos, para que la disfrutemos juntos. También les quiero comentar que a partir de la siguiente semana empezaré a subir como mínimo 1 capítulo por semana, a lo mucho 2 pero eso sería un milagro, ya que estaré ocupado con los estudios, así que sin más que decir nos vemos hasta la próxima adiós.**


	9. El Equipo Rocket Hacé de las Suyas

**Capitulo 8:**

 **El Robo, Una Vez más el Equipo Rocket Hacé de las Suyas.**

* * *

Anteriormente nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Celeste, lugar de la batalla de gimnasio de Helios, después de ganar nuestro héroes se encuentran durmiendo en centro Pokémon, pero no sé imaginan, que mañana les espera un día muy agitado.

 **Al Día Siguiente.**

 **Ciudad Celeste, Centro Pokémon.**

* * *

En cuanto los Helios, Riolu y Leaf, se despertaron, notaron que no se encontraba Brock a lo que Helios dijo – se levantó temprano –, así que Helios poniéndose su chaqueta (por cierto la chaqueta, la usa si abrocharsela), y junto a su compañero bajaron, mientras Leaf se cambiaba, Helios al bajar iría a la recepción a preguntar por Beedrill y Pidgey, a lo que la enfermera Joy dice – tus Pokémon se encuentran recuperados pero a Pidgey ya sano su ala completamente así que ya puede volar, pero debe practicar – a lo que este asiente y agarra las Poké Ball de sus amigos y sale a fuera.

En una cancha, Fuera del Centro Pokémon.

Al salir del establecimiento, lanza la Ball de Pidgey diciendo – Piegey yo te elijo – este al salir voló bajó hacia su entrenador, el Glider al verlo dijo – hola Pidgey, como te sientes, vamos a practicar tu vuelo, ¿Estás listo? – a lo que este asiente con un curuco.

Helios primero puso 3 cajas y con una rama marco una linea a 10 cm. de distancia, aventado la rama tomó a Pidgey, para posteriormente ponerlo encima de las cajas, después alejándose a la raya y tomando el palo nuevamente, le explicó diciendo – muy bien Pidgey, primero para que puedas volar bien de nuevo, necesitas planear, así que primero debes llegar hasta está línea, y posteriormente te aumentaré las cajas y la distancia, ¿Estás listo? – el pájaro asiente, y salta planeando logrando llegar a la línea que marcó Helios, después le siguió aumentando de 2 en 2 y aumentar la distancia de 3 en 3 mientras Leaf y Brock observaban orgullosos a su compañero ya que estaba demostrando que no era como Azul lo describió.

Mientras le aumentaba de cajas que llegó a límite de 13 cajas y a una distancia de 75 cm. el pájaro lo intentaba pero apenas llegaba a 30 o 60 CM., Helios lo ayudaba disiendo – vamos tu puedes (o también), cuando planees intenta alzarte – este al escuchar las palabras de su entrenador lo motivaban a ponerse de pié, pero aún así se podía notar el agotamiento del pichón, Brock al ver al pichón interrumpió el entrenamiento del pelinegro diciendo – oye Helios, ya preparé el almuerzo, vengan, no se puede entrenar con el estómago vacío.

Dicho esto Helios sacó a Beedrill de su Poké Ball y mencionó – Muy bien amigos vamos a comer –

 **Centro Pokémon.**

* * *

Al entrar a una pequeña sala vería también a los Pokémon de Leaf afuera juntó a Geodude y a Zubat de Brock (para que no me empiezen a reclamar, Onix está comiendo afuera debido a su gran tamaño), mientras esté servía un plato de su comida Pokémon a los monstruo de bolsillo, y un estofado a Helios, Leaf mientras éstos lo veían cómo si se les hiciera agua la boca, y también se sirvió a el. Al terminar de comer, Helios al salir de nuevo a continuar con su práctica, vería a un montón de policía pasando, al igual que la oficial Jenny, alo que este pregunta – disculpe oficial, que pasa – a lo que está responde – verás no informaron que una casa acaba de ser robada – a lo que este tono serio comentó – entiendo – está continúo su trayecto, mientras que Helios les informo dicho suceso a Leaf y Brock, alo que esto devolviéndolo a sus montruos de bolsillos a sus respectivas cápsulas salieron para tratar de ayudar en algo.

 **En el Lugar del Robó.**

* * *

En cuanto llegaron, nuestros héroes notaron un gran gentío, así que metiendose entre la gente llegaron hasta un cinta amarilla con negro que impedía el paso, Helios al llegar preguntó – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – a lo que la peliverde responde – les acabaron de robar a esta gente su Pokémon, un Sandshrew – Leaf a sacaría su Dexter para obtener información del Pokémon – Sandshrew, el Pokémon ratón. Sandshrew odia la humedad y vive en hoyos secos. Se protege al hacerse bolita – Helios al escuchar dice – déjenos pasar para ayudar en lo que podamos detenerlo – a lo que la mujer alzando la voz dice – de ninguna manera no sabes los peligros que tiene, lo más seguro es que se un miembro de esa banda Rocket, no podemos dejar que unos novatos pasen así como así – a lo que Helios de su chaqueta alzandola mostrando sus 2 medallas dice – no somos novatos ya tengo 2 medallas, y también nos acompaña un líder de gimnasio, cierto Brock – ésto lo dice volteando a ver al moreno, pero el castaño estaría perdido viendo a la oficial, mientras decía – es muy bonita – a lo que Helios sin entender preguntó – que le pasa, oye amigo despierta – este al reaccionar dice – ¿Quée, que pasó? – a lo que Leaf le explicó lo que contó la oficial, este reaccionando dijo – es verdad debemos salvar a Sandshrew – dicho esto Helios y Brock se disponían a pasar pero la mujer los detuvo diciendo – alto ya les dije que no pueden entrar si no los arrestare – a lo que Helios agachándose paso de largo a la peliverde, y entró a la casa comentando – pues me lo apunta en la cuenta – Brock entraría también diciendo – lo siento oficial pero el tiempo no perdona – Leaf viendo a la oficial se disculpa y los sigue.

 **Dentro de la Casa**

* * *

Aquí todos se separarían y comenzarían a buscar Helios le pregunto serio a la mujer – señora no sabe, por dónde salió el ladrón – a lo que está respondió – no cuando tomaron el Pokémon de mi esposo soltaron una bola de Humo, no sabemos que más paso – mientras los chicos seguían buscando Riolu movió una caja en la cual había un, después empezó a hablarle a su entrenador, cuando vieron el agujero inmediatamente se metieron por ahí.

 **Fuera de la Casa.**

* * *

Al salir de la casa, destras de un árbol se observó a un hombre misterioso diciendo – es espléndido este es más grande de mi vida – a lo que los niños al verlo preguntaron – ¿Cuál fue tu logró? – este al verlos se sobresalto diciendo – que, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Helios hablando con Brock y Leaf comentó – ya vieron ese logo – a lo que asintiendo dice – si debimos suponerlo – Leaf terminando la frase – es un miembro del Equipo Rocket – a lo que este riendo comentó – vaya así que lo saben efectivamente soy un soldado del equipo Rocket, como lo descubrieron no puedo dejarlos ir, como a esté pequeño – ésto lo dijo mostrando al Pokémon armadillo de tierra (se que Sandshrew esta basado en otro animal, pero a mí parecer es un armadillo), Helios hablando con Riolu dijo – amigo démosle una paliza, te paliza te parece – a lo que este entusiasmado suelta un ladrido, i se pone delante de su entrenador, el soldado lanzando una cápsula dice – no me vencerá un trio de mocosos, Drowzee enséñales – Helios al verlo sacó su pokédex diciendo – cuál es ese Pokémon – a lo que el dexter empezó a describirlo – Drowzee. Se dice que es descendiente del tapir come sueños. Fue el primer Pokémon en usar el ataque combinado de hipnosis y come sueños – a lo que Brock le advierte a Helios – ten cuidado los ataques tipos Psíquicos son muy efectivos contra Riolu – a lo que el chico asiente.

Dando inicio a la Batalla, Helios ordenó – usa ataqué rápido – el soldado ordenó – usa anulación – después de recibir el ataqué de Riolu, el tapir usando una gran concentración desactivó el movimiento del Pokémon tipo lucha, después el villano ordenó – usa confusión – el Glider apurado ordenó – Riolu usa Palmeó – el perrito intento usar su palma, pero fue golpeado por dicho ataqué antes de lograrlo, el miembro de la banda ordenó nuevamente – usa cabezaso – el Pokémon psíquico, golpeó con su cabeza a Riolu, Helios reaccionando ordenó – Riolu usa contrataque – aguantando el golpe de Drowzee. Riolu con una patada mando a volar al tapir dejando fácilmente a Riolu fuera de combate, el soldado molesto dijo – maldición no me van atrapar – dicho ésto lanzó un bola morada (se supone que es una bola humo pero cómo aquí como aquí tu decides si pelear con el Pokémon, no es necesario usar la bola humo para huir, y este fue otro uso que se me ocurrió) el humo era tan fuerte que hizo toser a nuestros héroes, Helios y Brock usaron a Zubat y a Pidgey, que a pesar de que el pichón está aún no volaba alto lograron despejar el humo, al volver a ver, Leaf preguntó – ¿Adónde se fue ese sujeto? – a lo que Brock irritado responde – se escapó, y con Sandshrew – el Glider volteando a todos lados y asustado dijo – un momento a dónde se fue Riolu –

El trio llamaron a Riolu por todos lados pero no hubo respuesta alguna, Brock acercándose menciona – Helios me temo que se lo llevó también – el pelinegro cerrando los ojos, y apretando sus puños solo dijo – maldición, lo siento amigo te falle –

Leaf buscando alguna pista encontró un papel en el árbol que al quitarlo leyó – si quieren recuperar a su pequeño amigo, tendrán que ir al Puente Pepita – al terminar de leer, Helios intento ir a recatarlo, pero Brock lo detuvo diciendo – alto Helios, entiendo que este desesperado pero no lo vas a detener si no piensas en una estrategias – Helios calmandose dijo – entiendo, el objetivo es recatarlo, que debemos hacer – a lo que Brock dijo – tenemos que hacer que Pidgey vuele a la perfección, y que enseñarle el movimiento " Az aéreo " entendido – a lo que el Glider asiente diciendo – Hagámoslo – Leaf interrumpiendo dice – disculpen pero al final de la nota, dice " Tienen hasta la 1:00 de la tarde, del día siguiente, para venir, si no este Pokémon será mío " eso significa que tenemos alrededor de 15 horas para dominar ese movimiento, están seguros – Helios en forma sería dijo – si debemos empezar ya, (sacando a Pidgey) muy bien Pidgey estás listo – el pichón asiente, y empiezan a practicar.

Que terrible Riolu fue secuestrado, por el soldado del equipo Rocket, ¿Podrá Helios y Pidgey dominar el Az aéreo en menos de quince horas? Descubranló mientras el viaje continúa.

Está historia continuará...

 **N/A: Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, perdón si es algo cortó y no es muy interesante, pero en realidad quiero hacer esto en dos partes, y no quería poner de una vez en este cap a Bill, así que en fin si les gusta compartanlo con otros pokemaniacos, y si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en comentar, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
